Shotguns and other various weapons are often manufactured with what is known as a vented rib, which is a suspended rail that is centered on and extends the length of the barrel of said weaponry. The vented rib limits the means to support various sighting apparatus that are designed to be mounted or maintained with a longer relief or distance from a user's eye. In many instances, because of this limitation, relief oriented sighting apparatus are mounted too close to the user's eye and become awkward, inoperable or at best difficult to use with their intended precision. This invention then relates to the making of a more effective and desirable way to mount the various sighting apparatus that are currently manufactured for use with an intended longer eye relief. This invention can be affixed with and used in conjunction with many practical mounting means.
Although the features of this invention which are believed to be novel are set forth in the claims, details as to its organization and method of operation, together with the further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood through reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: